Certain metal or metal alloy porous coated ceramic materials as prosthetic implants, especially for load bearing, are known. Prior to the '482 U.S. and '768 PCT applications, Serafin, Jr. et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/657,385, disclosed a metal/alloy on ceramic coating, which has broad applicability, with an exemplary ceramic MgO-TTZ and exemplary physical attachment features including undercut grooves and/or holes. A problem within the foregoing, for example, as disclosed by the parent in its Examples 5 and 6, is that, the coating can be extremely strong and reliable in some cases, but less strong and reliable in others.
It would be desirable to provide such a strong and reliable bond more uniformly.